Joe Manganiello
Joseph Michael "Joe" Manganiello (born December 28, 1976) is an American actor who plays Brad in How I Met Your Mother. Biography Manganiello was born in , , and raised in , a suburb south of the city. He was a student at St. Bernard School, a Roman Catholic elementary school in Mt. Lebanon, and then attended , where he graduated with honors in 1995 and won the school's Great Alumni Award in 2011. Growing up he was the captain of his football, basketball, and volleyball teams and went on to play at the varsity level in all three sports. Manganiello won the role of Jud Fry in his school's senior year production of , and was involved with the school's TV studio. On weekends, he would borrow equipment to make movies with his friends, and became interested in acting to become a better amateur filmmaker. After a series of sports injuries including a torn returning a kickoff in a varsity football game against Ringgold High School, Manganiello auditioned for the as a senior in high school. He was not accepted, so enrolled at the and worked at doing theatre. Manganiello re-applied to Carnegie Mellon a year later, and was one of 17 students accepted into the acting program. He performed in theatre productions and wrote, produced and acted in the student film Out of Courage 2: Out for Vengeance. Manganiello graduated in 2000 with a in acting. Manganiello studied all styles of classical theatre while he was there. Manganiello plays the role of werewolf in 's . His character arrived on the third season of the series as a bodyguard, hired by for , when her romantic companion, vampire , goes missing. Manganiello's work on the show brought him both popular and critical recognition including 2011 for Breakout Performance – Male and a shared award for Best Ensemble, as well as a for Best Guest Starring Role in Television and a . Upon completion of filming for season four of True Blood, Manganiello travelled to to reunite with his Carnegie Mellon School of Drama classmate to shoot an episode of . He then headed to to shoot the film adaptation of the best selling book . Upon completion of the film, Manganiello then re-teamed with Bomer, and co-starred with , and in the -directed film . Filmography *''True Blood'' - Alcide Herveaux (2010-2014) *''Magic Mike'' - Big Dick Richie (2012) *''What to Expect When You're Expecting '' - Davis (2012) *''White Collar'' - Ben Ryan (2012) *''The Girl With the Tramp Stamp Tattoo'' - (2011) * - Alex (2011) * - Rick (2010) * - Owen Morello (2008-2010) * - Stu (2008-2010) * - Rob Meyers (2010) *''Livin' on a Prayer'' - Doug (2010) * - Angelo Filipelli (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' - Brad (2006-2012) * - Charlie (2009) * - Tony Ramirez (2009) * - Lt. Sean Macklin (2009) *''Not Evelyn Cho'' - Ryan (2009) *''Wounded'' - Patient (2008) *''Impact Point'' - Matt Cooper (2008) * - Officer Litchman (2007) * - Solomon Cortez (2007) * - (2007) * - Chad Miller (2007) * - Scott (2006) * - James Miller (2006) * - Carson Stuart (2006) * - Tom Harper (2006) *''A.K.A.'' - Brian (2006) * - Rick Cavanaugh (2006) * - Flash Thompson (2002) External Links * *''Joe Manganiello'' official site * * *''Joe Manganiello'' at MySpace Category:Actors